


A Dreamless Night

by AstroFighter



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:58:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3573956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroFighter/pseuds/AstroFighter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa helps Clarke sleep ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dreamless Night

**A Dreamless Night**

 

Lexa was trying to sleep, but Clarke was tossing and turning. The furs were becoming tangled and Clarke had a deep sigh.

 

Lexa turned, to see her lover looking at the ceiling in exhaustion.

 

“Clarke, what's bothering you?”

 

The blonde turned to Lexa, eyes far too bright at this time of night. “I just can't sleep. It's one of those nights.”

 

Lexa smiled as she saw her lover huff, her breath fogging in the air, as her chest rose and fell.

 

Lexa gently took the woman's hand into her own, “Perhaps you need a distraction?”

Clarke grinned, as Lexa shifted above her, “A fine strategy when in a losing battle...but whatever did you have in mind? I'm far too occupied to give into temptation.”

Lexa grinned, “Really? What if I do this?”

 

Lexa gently started kissing Clarke, long and hard, until they had to draw a breath.

 

Clarke swallowed, as she gulped for air, “That might work...but maybe you should try it some more? Just to be sure.”

 

Lexa laughed, “Of course, we need be sure, and there's no better way to work out a strategy than by practising it.”

 

Clarke just smiled, as she took Lexa into her arms, pulling her on top of her. Lexa grinned, as she distracted Clarke so much, they both woke up late in the morning.


End file.
